Where Hope Resides
by phirephox666
Summary: Edmund is captured on his way home from Telmar by a greedy lord who plans on ransoming him so that he, the lord, can live a life of luxury. Three-shot. Complete.
1. Captured

**Title: **Where Hope Resides (In The Measure of Sleeping Kings)

**Author: **PhirePhox666

**Fandom:** The Chronicles of Narnia

**Pairing/Characters:** No pairings. Pevensie siblings. Some OCs

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings:** Angst on the part of Edmund. Fluff. Edmund getting beat up a bit.

**Summary: **Edmund is captured on his way home from Telmar by a greedy lord who plans on ransoming him so that he, the lord, can live a life of luxury. Three-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own this wonderful world, or Edmund, or Peter. I do however own Lord Behn and Estanel. Caspa is a concept owned by _Lirenel_, a lovely author. Go read her stuff.

**Word Count: **Sadly I do not know... writing on wordpad, sorry.

**Dedication: **For Aslan.

**Prompt:** None.

**Excerpt: **"Narnia will no more attack me while I hold you than they would attack their ally Archeland. They will pay a fine ransom to have you back unharmed little king and I will be free to live as I have always wished. Put away your sword King Edmund and come quietly."

**A/N:** To all of you following my Seasons Verse great apologies for not getting Autum up yet! I'm looking for inspiration and it has not struck yet. I'll keep trying though! If you haven't read them maybe you'd be obliged to? Anywho, about this fic instead of shamelessly begging for readers, it was just an idea that popped into my head and took over my brain due to a line at the very end of the fic. Lord Behn belongs to me, as does Estanel but nothing and no one else does. Caspa belongs to _Lirenel._ This story will be a three-shot. All the parts are written and will be posted probably one every other day. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but all are about the same length. Review if you wish. Flame if you wish. Still never been flamed. Hope you enjoy.

Where Hope Resides (In The Measure of Sleeping Kings)

Chapter One: Captured

It was the worst of luck running into the Telmarines as he did. Only one day 'till the border of Narnia and another to home. He was on his way back through after catching up with a councilor who had been working to betray them. His plot had been caught on time but the betrayal had cut all the royals deeply. The counilor had realized they had caught him and fled. Edmund was sent in pursuit and had only caught up with him deep in Telmarine had delt with the councilor quickly and turned back, riding for home. Being caught by Telmarines had not been part of the plan and he had run into a rather large group of them.

It was most unfortunate.

"Halt." The one with the most elaborate helmet commanded. Edmund was fairly sure that this one was a lord who commanded the lands he was traveling through.

"What are you doing here?" Asked another of the soldiers who surrounded him. Edmund looked at him in interest as he seemed younger than those around him. The lord shot a dirty look at the soldier in obvious consternation at not being the one to start the questioning. Edmund repressed the urge to roll his eyes at the lord's obvious desire to be completely in control of those around him.

"Just passing through. I had some business with Lord Menta." Edmund told them smoothly, catching their looks of surprise at his northern accent. He hoped to bluff his way through this encounter so as to avoid conflict. "I will just be on my way now."

The lord looked at him not quite hiding his greedy look. "What is your name, stranger."

Edmund felt a chill go down his spine. If this lord was going to try what he thought... this could mean trouble. He subtly moved his hand towards his sword.

"I am called-" He was cut off by the young soldier who had first asked him why he was there.

"I know him! He's one of the kings of Narnia. King Edmund the Just they call him!" The soldier looked rather excited and Edmund got the feeling that this one was excited because he had wanted to meet King Edmund and not for the same reasons as the lord. Edmund exhaled quietly, the lord did not even bother to hide his greedy look. This was definitely going to be trouble.

"Why King Edmund, you must be tired. I'm sure we could escort you to my manor, you could stay for the night. It is getting late to be traveling." The lord told him in a silky voice. Underneath him Phillip shifted slightly betraying his own unease. Edmund spared a moment to be glad that his loyal horse had followed his standing orders not to speak so long as they were in Telmar. Edmund had been concerned that this very situation would happen and a Talking Horse would not help him at all.

"Thank you for your kind offer, Lord. However, I am expected home and would not wish to impose." Edmund said graciously hoping that the lord would let him go. It was a vain hope however.

"Really I must insist." The lord said with an oily smile. A flicker of movement alerted Edmund that there was someone to the side of him and he quickly used his knees to urge Phillip out of the path of the sword that had been aimed for his right arm. He drew his own sword in one fluid movement using the mans surprise to his advantage to disarm and unsaddle him. Phillip turned as Edmund directed so they were facing the lord. Edmund knew his eyes must be cold as ice. Lucy had often told him that when he was angry he could freeze even the bravest or most foolish of warriors. Unfortunately it seemed that greed outweighed terror in this situation.

"Let me pass or you risk the wrath of all of Narnia." He told the lord.

The lord smirked nastily. "Narnia will no more attack me while I hold you than they would attack their ally Archeland. They will pay a fine ransom to have you back unharmed little king and I will be free to live as I have always wished. Put away your sword King Edmund and come quietly."

He weighed his options quickly. There was little chance of escaping, he would most likely either be mortally wounded or captured anyway. Death was not an option and being injured would just make this experience all the more unpleasant for him. Decision made, he lowered his sword.

"I will come with you." He told them in defeat, keeping his head held high, showing no weakness or fear. He could only hope that he could escape later. The lord smirked nastily at him.

"Caspa, take his weapons." The young soldier who had recognized him came forward looking upset. Edmund dismounted as instructed and let Caspa pat him down for weapons. He could only hope that he would miss a few.

"I am sorry." The soldier whispered nearly inaudibly, "I did not mean for this to happen."

Edmund quirked his lips slightly." All is forgiven." Caspa offered him a small smile before turning back to his horse with the weapons he had stripped off Edmund. When Edmund had remounted Phillip another soldier, this one looking completely unsympathetic, came forward to tie his hands.

The trip to the manor turned out to be shorter than Edmund had thought. The ride was less than pleasant for Edmund though. The lord, who Edmund learned was named Lord Behn, was a cruel and selfish individual. It became glaringly obvious that he cared little for anything but what made _him _happy.

He was not sparing of harsh words even to his own soldiers, nor sparing of blows if he thought one of them out of line. Edmund's own biting sarcasm earned him a black eye.

The group of soldiers under his control were little better. The only one who seemed to have any compassion was Caspa, and Edmund found himself wondering how that had survived years with people so compassionless. He was unsurprised to find the young soldier looking halfway miserable.

They crested a hill to come into sight of Estantel. Estantel, the manor under Lord Behn's control, was a dark and imposing place. There looked to be little warmth within it's halls and Edmund felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of it. Underneath him Phillip shifted uneasily, the whole place gave off the stink of unhappiness.

They manhandled him roughly into the dungeons, separating him from Phillip. They took no care with getting him down to the dungeons and Edmund suffered a few scrapes and bumps against the wall. The dungeon was small, dank, wet and smelled of mold. Entirely unpleasant as most dungeons were.

He was tossed into the small space with the sarcastic parting words, "Enjoy your stay, _King._"

It was entirely too reminiscent of his stay with the Witch. As soon as they were gone Edmund allowed himself to droop. He had been running on adrenaline and trying to look strong and unaffected by this horrid turn in events. Now he let all of his confident mask melt away as he slid down the wall and dropped his head into his hands. Having not slept properly since he'd left Cair Paravel made him tired beyond belief, and now he was worried for both himself and for Phillip, who would hopefully follow his command and keep his mouth shut. Most of all he was missing his family, Peter more than any. He missed Lucy's smile and Susan's laugh and Peter's warm hugs.

Tears came and, unbidden, they slipped down his cheeks. He cried himself to sleep, curled up on hard, cold stone, missing the warmth of his brother's body curled beside him and the comfort of even breaths next to him.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Faith

**Title:** Where Hope Resides (In The Measure of Sleeping Kings)

**Author: **PhirePhox666

**Fandom:** The Chronicles of Narnia

**Pairing/Characters:** No Pairings. The Pevensie siblings. A few OCs.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Angst on the part of Edmund. Fluff. Edmund getting beat up a bit.

**Summary: **Edmund is captured on his way home from Telmar by a greedy lord who plans on ransoming him so that he, the lord, can live a life of luxury. Three-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it. At least, as far as _I_ know. If I do than someone really should have let me know.

**Word Count:**

**Dedication: **For Aslan.

**Prompt:** None.

**Excerpt:**"If I were to have my choice I would have met you in Cair Paravel. Me dressed in my finest things, my mother at my side. You dressed as a king, with King Peter, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy at yours. You would have never known the cruelness my people are capable of committing. I would have had you look upon me as a man worthy of respect."

**A/N:** Aha! Part two! Aren't you all so proud of me? You get a few answers about Caspa in here. A little bit more angsty in parts. Review if you wish. Flame if you wish. Still never been flamed. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two: Faith  
~

The next few days were, at best, unpleasant. The best thing that could be said for them is that Lord Behn did not come to visit him. Several of Lord Behn's soldiers did, however, come to see their newest prize. Edmund's response to these visitors was biting sarcasm and ice cold eyes. It came as quite a surprise to the young king how many were cowed by his angry gaze. Unfortunately for him, those who weren't cowed by his gaze almost always wished to have some sport with their new prisoner so Edmund was quite roughed up by the end of his first three days sitting in the dungeons of Estanel.

By Edmund's estimation it would take little more than seven days for a rescue party to be launched. One day that Lord Behn did nothing, two days ride to Cair Paravel, one day listening to demands and Peter preparing to ride to Edmund's aid, two days ride to Estanel, one day scoping the place out, and then, hopefully, his rescue.

It was on the fourth day that Caspa came and visited him. It was quite obvious to Edmund that the young Telmarine had snuck down. There were no guards down in the dungeons, which made sneaking down from the manor itself quite easy. It was getting into the manor without permission that would prove tricky. Why he'd snuck down soon became apparent when Caspa let himself into Edmund's cell and proceeded to produce a great deal of basic healing supplies.

"I can't do much, I'm afraid," Caspa told him apologetically as he cleaned the most serious of Edmund's cuts and bruises, "They'll notice. But I can keep these from getting infected. I also brought some food. It was all I could sneak out."

He presented several small rolls and a hunk of cheese. Edmund devoured them. He had been fed only scraps and was ravenously hungry.

"Thank you." he told the young man after he had finished eating and drinking from the canteen Caspa had offered him.

"It is not much." Caspa shrugged. "I have wanted to meet the Kings and Queens of Narnia since I heard of your crowning. My great-great-grandfather came from Narnia and the stories have been passed down of Narnia, before it was ruled by The White Witch."

Edmund couldn't help but smile at the wistful tone. "You seem like a decent sort." The king couldn't help but say. "Why are you working with Lord Behn and this lot."

Caspa smiled bitterly. "My father is dead. He owed the king a great deal of money. My mother works off part of that debt in the palace, I work off the other part by going wherever His Majesty commands. If I do not, my mother dies."

"I am sorry." Edmund offered quietly.

Caspa shook his head and offered his own smile. "It is life. In only five years I will have paid off all debts and we will be free to live as we wish." He let out a gasp as he came to the rope burns around Edmund's wrists. "This must hurt very much."

Edmund shrugged. "Not as terribly as it could."

The young soldier looked up at him sadly, his face lined with distress. "If I were to have my choice I would have met you in Cair Paravel. Me dressed in my finest things, my mother at my side. You dressed as a king, with King Peter, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy at yours. You would have never known the cruelness my people are capable of committing. I would have had you look upon me as a man worthy of respect."

Edmund smiled and said softly, "You have earned my respect for showing me kindness in a place where such acts seem to be taboo."

Caspa blushed faintly, "Thank you, King Edmund. I must be going now. If I am missed it will end unpleasantly for the both of us."

He hurried away before Edmund had the opportunity to say anything else.

"Aslan's blessing on you, Caspa." Edmund whispered to the retreating back.

The next several days were a haze of hope, despair, pain and comfort.

During the days he was visited by those of the manor who found it pleased them to look upon his defenseless self and torment him as they saw fit. He avoided being seriously injured only because Lord Behn had sense enough to realize that Narnia's monarchs were not going to look upon him favorably if he let the youngest king get gravely injured. Still, no one could say that the Just King was treated well during his stay and every day hope seemed a little harder to hold on to, although Edmund held his faith that Aslan would help Peter find him.

The Telmarines also deprived him of food and water. Only a few scraps made their way to Edmund throughout the days and water was nearly as scarce. It was Caspa who brought him most of what he ate and drank. Even Caspa could not bring very much at a time.

When he could, Caspa came down to treat the wounds that he, Edmund, had accrued since the last time he could get down. Caspa was gentle in a way that was welcome in the face of the darkness that Edmund was facing every day by Caspa's fellow Telmarines. He also had a way with words that Edmund could appreciate greatly. He told Edmund stories to distract him from his wounds and the growing hunger.

The hardest times for Edmund were at night when the darkness seemed to close in on him. It was cold in his cell and it brought him back to sitting in Her cell. The darkness was when he felt the loneliness the most, harsh and so strong of a feeling that it nearly brought him to tears. Edmund wanted Peter there to comfort him. Wanted the warmth of his brother, the assurance that they were both alive and well, wanted to know that his brother was there to defend him from the nightmares.

He didn't have Peter though and the darkness made that fact abundantly clear. The nightmares that came every night that he sat in the Telmarine dungeons were almost worse than the ones he suffered through normally, if only because he couldn't reassure himself that Peter and the girls were still alive after one of them and there was no Peter to hold him and comfort him after one.

Edmund was also fairly sure that he was contracting some sort of sickness from sitting in the dark moldiness that was the dungeons of Estanel. Really, didn't anyone ever come down here and clean? The answer was apparently 'no'.

Faith was all he had and every day at sunrise and sunset, he prayed to Aslan.

Rescue came at sunset on the seventh day.

As with any good rescue, no alarms were raised throughout the manor until it was too late for anyone to do anything. Many of the Telmarines died that day, victims to the hands of angry Narnians who wished revenge on those who would take their king from them.

Lord Behn stayed alive until the end of the raid, merely out of luck for he had seen the hordes coming for him and had run, locking himself in the highest tower. This did him little good as there was only one exit to that tower which was the very entrance he had come through. The door that the Narnians had seen him rush through. A bear was put on guarding the door and Lord Behn was left there to suffer it out (The bear later lamented the fact that Lord Behn never tried to escape. It would have been pleased if it had gotten to eat the traitorous lord.)

Caspa was spared by luck and Aslan's grace. He was with Edmund when the rescue started and Edmund kept him there when the alarm finally sounded (too late though it was) and Caspa would have rushed off to defend the manor. He proved his worth over again with this for he held no love for the manor and its people, but was willing to give his life to defend it because such was the right thing to do. When Peter finally found his way to the dungeons, it was only Edmund's insistence that spared Caspa's life, for Peter, furious at every Telmarine who had dared to try and take his brother from him, would have readily taken his life.

Edmund put himself in between Peter and Caspa, using his own body as a shield.

"Move, Edmund!" Peter insisted.

"I won't." Edmund told Peter softly.

"Move!"

"No, Peter. He has kept me alive. I will not have you kill the only good person in this entire manor." Edmund took a step toward Peter.

"They took you! They don't deserve their lives! They don't deserve my mercy!"

Edmund took another step bringing himself in range to touch his brother. He took Peter's hands in his own, lowering the sword. "Peter. My Brother, My Liege. Mercy is always needed, no matter how much we wish to deny it."

Peter broke. "Very well." He frowned at the bonds and carefully sheathed his sword taking his dagger and slicing through the bonds.

Edmund smiled tiredly. "Thank you." Meaning it for both not killing Caspa and for freeing his hands.

Edmund knew the moment it registered that Edmund was here, safe, with Peter. Peter dropped his dagger with a clatter and pulled Edmund to him with a cry. Edmund was crushed in a fierce embrace, his own arms coming up to return it. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and he knew that Peter would also be weeping unashamedly.

"Never leave me again, brother. Never leave me again." Peter murmured into his ear.

Edmund broke under a fresh wave of tears.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Home

**Title:** Where Hope Resides (In The Measure of Sleeping Kings)

**Author: **PhirePhox666

**Fandom:** The Chronicles of Narnia

**Pairing/Characters:** No pairings. Pevensie Siblings. A few OCs.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Angst on the part of Edmund. Fluff. Edmund getting beat up a bit.

**Summary: **Edmund is captured on his way home from Telmar by a greedy lord who plans on ransoming him so that he, the lord, can live a life of luxury. Three-shot

**Disclaimer: **Alas, in the time it has taken me to post this chapter, I have not gained the rights to the wonderful world of Narnia. To own Narnia I rather think I'd have to have visited Narnia. I haven't as I have not found _the _wardrobe. In fact I've never even found_ a _wardrobe so maybe that's my problem. Eh.

**Word Count:**

**Dedication: **For Aslan.

**Prompt: **Still none. Amazing.

**Excerpt: **"When it was most horrible, I would ask Aslan to send you to me, and also that he would keep you far away, where it was safe. He must have been dreadfully confused."

**A/N:** Mwahahahahah! Part three! My favorite line in the whole fic is in this chapter. See if you can guess what it is. *_Hint Hint- I put it as the excerpt*_ Anywhos, hope you've enjoyed the adventure. This is the last chapter. It's been great. Review if you wish. Flame if you wish. Still never been flamed. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Three: Home

When they both had calmed down, Edmund drew back from his brother to introduce Caspa to Peter. Caspa greeted him well, far better than he might have, considering Peter had been ready, and willing, to kill him. Edmund privately thought the young soldier was a little bit in awe of the fact that Peter was High King, despite the fact Peter nearly killed him. Peter seemed wary of Caspa but altogether it went well enough.

Peter then led them up to the main part of the manor where the rest of the Narnians awaited. Neither brother strayed far from the other, too afraid of being separated again, even for a short amount of time. Two thirds of those Peter had brought with him moved to greet Edmund as soon as they spotted him. Lucy was among them.

"Edmund!" She cried out, relief evident in her voice. She was over quick as a flash and he soon found himself with an armful of the youngest of the monarchs. "Are you alright?" She asked him while seemingly trying to burrow her way into his side.

"I'm fine, Lucy. Nothing a good night's rest can't cure." She looked over him critically eyeing the many bruise, scrapes and cuts he had. She drew back and fumbled at her belt for the cordial she carried.

"Drink." She told him firmly holding the precious cordial up to him.

"Now, really, Lu-"

"Drink." He looked about to protest again when Peter's arm snaked around his waist and drew him against Peter's side.

"Drink, please, Eddie. I don't want you injured anymore."

Edmund, who could not deny his brother at the best of times let alone after a long absence from his presence, promptly gave in. Albeit with no grace. "Fine." He took the cordial drinking one drop of the healing nectar. Immediately the many wounds that had been inflicted began to heal.

Lucy finally backed off a little and Oreius, seeing the moment between his monarchs was over, stepped up. "If I may," He began, "We have few prisoners. The lord of the manor has locked himself in the tallest tower."

Peter's arm tightened around Edmund's waist. "Let the prisoners go. They may flee to wherever they wish. We will deal with this Lord ourselves."

The anger in Peter's tone was unmistakable but Edmund didn't bother to reprimand his brother for it. Edmund felt it was dully justified.

At the top of the tallest tower of Estanel (and really did they have to make that tower so bloody tall?) awaited Lord Behn. Being, at heart, a coward Lord Behn did not await well. He in fact was half mad with anger and began yelling the moment the two monarchs passed through the tower door. Peter let go of Edmund to push him so Peter could stand in front, clearly protecting him.

Lord Behn looked practically livid. He was a rather unhealthy looking shad of purple, and rapidly turning red. The yelling was practically gibberish and nearly deafening. Edmund almost felt concerned the man was going to give himself a heart attack. Lord Behn was yelling nonsensical words and pacing and waving his sword madly when it happened. Pure bad luck, wrapped up in a lifetime of selfish deeds and unkind words combined and Lord Behn tripped (or maybe slipped, no one is quite sure) and promptly tumbled backward out of a window.

The entire startling experience took less than ten seconds. Then Lord Behn was dead. Peter and Edmund went to look out the window. Edmund leaned against Peter gazing down at the gruesome sight. Peter slipped his arm back around Edmund's waist.

"I'd feel sorry for him, going the way he did, if it wasn't for the fact he held me hostage and was all around an evil individual." Edmund told his brother. The High King just 'hmmed' in agreement.

"Let's go home, Eddie." Edmund agreed that that was exactly what they should do.

There was a quick goodbye and thank-you to Caspa before they left (in which Edmund administered a King's Blessing in the form of a light kiss on Caspa's forehead which had the young soldier blushing madly), but soon they were on the way home. Edmund joyfully reunited with Phillip who finally was able to speak again. Edmund was incredibly, almost unbelievably grateful to be back with Narnians. It was two days, two long days, before they reached Cair Paravel. Two days in which Edmund refused to talk about any of it but never strayed more than five feet from Peter's side, even when they both were on horseback (or in Peter's case, Unicorn-back.)

Susan met them at Cair's gates nearly dragging Edmund off of Phillip so as to make sure he was well. Edmund submitted to her mothering with good grace. In truth he had missed it. He didn't even mind when she sat watching him like a hawk insisting that he eat more, or when she bundled him off to bed at an obscenely early time. He just smiled and indulged her understanding that this was her way of reassuring herself that he had come back unharmed. He was just glad that he had been healed before he came home. He could just imagine how bad the mothering would have been then.

When she finally left his and Peter's shared room Edmund smiled fondly after her. He turned to find Peter staring at him looking slightly worried.

"What is wrong?" He asks quickly crossing to his dressers and finding his night clothes. He can't help taking a moment to relish in his own clean clothes. He had been wearing Peter's since no one had remembered to pack new ones for him, and before that he'd been wearing the same ones for a week. He turns to Peter, watching his brother.

Peter, who's sitting on one of the beds (and sometimes Edmund wonders why they have two since they so often end up sleeping in the same one anyway), is picking at a loose thread on the bedspread, a clear sign that he was worrying about something he thinks is extremely important.

"It's just, you've been so quiet...and you won't tell me what happened in that dreadful place. I was so worried." Edmund, who has changed clothes quickly goes to his brother, offering comfort in the way he hopes will convey the most. He hugs Peter. Peter returns the action with much enthusiasm.

Peter draws Edmund into his lap, holding the younger boy, weeping lightly into his shoulder, whilst Edmund murmurs comforting nonsense into his older brother's ear. When Edmund yawns, still exhausted from his stay at Estanel, Peter draws back and bundles Edmund to bed. Once he is nicely tucked in (something that has Edmund rolling his eyes at Peter) Edmund scoots to the side and points to the empty space beside him. Peter, who clearly wanted such but was afraid to ask for it, hurries to change into his own nightclothes and oblige his younger brother.

Once Peter is settled beside him Edmund tells him, finally, of all that has happened in the time they had been separated. From the time he and Phillip left to the time of the rescue. At the end of his tale Peter has nearly wrapped himself around Edmund in an effort to get as close to the younger king as possible.

"Oh, Eddie. I was so scared that you were not coming back. I missed you horribly and it was awful trying to sleep without you."

Edmund's response is sleepy as he is half exhausted and now perfectly content in the arms of his brother. "I missed you. I thought of you. Whenever I got scared. I wanted you with me, but also didn't because of where I was. When it was most horrible, I would ask Aslan to send you to me, and also that he would keep you far away, where it was safe. He must have been dreadfully confused."

Peter chuckled lightly. "I'm sure he understood, Eddie."

Edmund made a soft noise of agreement before humming in contentment.

Peter smiled, kissing Edmund's forehead gently as the younger of the two floated off into dream land.

Peter was so glad that Edmund was safe. Not knowing had drained him. The runner from Lord Behn had infuriated him beyond belief. The fact that someone had dared take Edmund, had dared to try to ransom his brother had made his blood boil. Words could not describe how angry he had been. Where Edmund had an icy temper Peter had a hot one. One that raged furious and loud, where explosions were common. It was only Edmund who could calm him fully, as he'd done in the dungeons of Estanel, although Lucy could cool him off enough to function properly. It was, in fact, Lucy who'd kept him calm enough to lead the rescue party.

Only Edmund's safety could cause him to go into such a rage and only Edmund could bring him out of it again. It had been purely Edmund who had kept him from killing the young Telmarine who had been in there with him.

Now, though, with Edmund safely tucked in his arms, Peter was once again calm. Not completely, he would stick to Edmund like glue for a long while, but Edmund seemed to need that almost as much as Peter himself needed it, so maybe it was okay.

Peter smiled at the slender bundle in his arms and pulled his brother closer dropping another kiss on his head.

"I love you, Eddie." He told the sleeping king.

Just before he too slipped into dreams a sleepy, "I love you, too, Pete," came from Edmund.

Peter fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

_Finis._


End file.
